


kalat

by en-sam-malas (Hugabug)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Philippine History Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/en-sam-malas
Summary: "kalat - n. litter, things left scattered about, sins you choose to broadcast and post in various social media platforms, more commonly known as: the PHCU fandom"A collection of drabbles written as answers to prompts I received on my @isnotsamantha twitter account.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> > Nanridel, "baby, it's cold outside." 😂😌
>> 
>> — IS READING TWOUSR (@Miongyang) [December 11, 2018](https://twitter.com/Miongyang/status/1072465741390188545?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> set in my [prof/ta nanridel au](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/145800335927/nanridel-headcanons-profta-au)

The question is whispered into the crook of his neck.  
  
"'Di naman magagalit pinsan mo, ano? Don't leave na." Words brush past his skin as gently as a five o'clock shadow tickles his pulse point. Naning holds in a giggle, lets it come out as a squirm instead, and that results in arms, previously dormant, wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, flush against a broad chest.  
  
"Depends," he shrugs, making a show of trying to get away but not really putting up a fight. It only makes Selong hold him tighter, sinking more than just his face into the slope of Naning's throat. Kisses start coming into the fray, chapped lips fluttering against sensitive skin, and Naning finally lets himself giggle, feeling more than seeing Selong's answering grin amongst the dozens of smooches he's laying over every inch of Naning he can reach. "Selong, I have to go!"  
  
"It's raining,"  
  
"Ambon lang naman."  
  
"'Di pwede. Baka magkasakit ka pa. Bawal 'yun." A pause to make way for his nose to nuzzle, sweetly, against the jut of Naning's chin. "Bawal ka magkasakit, 'Ning. Ayaw kita makitang nagdudurusa."  
  
He punctuates the end of that sentence with a proper kiss to Naning's lips, a chaste one that leaves something in Naning's chest aching. When Selong pulls away, it's too soon, leaving Naning chasing after him, searching. Only to be met with another myriad of kisses, trailing down the cut of his jaw as hands start to search. "Dito ka lang muna," Selong breathes into what little space they have between them. "Don't leave yet."  
  
Selong looks at him, then, with eyes that smile despite his lips being pursed in a put upon pout. It leaves a part of Naning breathless, so he doesn't answer.  
  
He just kisses his lover silent until all else is forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Quezmena “Draw me like one of your french girls”  
>   
> I don’t even know why naisip ko yan pero 👀✊✨
>> 
>> — Evarista 'Ebing' Alejandrino ‘MIKI’ y Ortiz (@Ebing1AyO) [December 11, 2018](https://twitter.com/Ebing1AyO/status/1072466033397641216?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so technically it's now more "paint" than "draw" but oh well.

It's slick and smooth, the glide of a brush down the slopes of him they've never thought to pay attention to, before. Down his neck, his chest. Around the gentle rises and dips and falls and smooth surfaces of his forearms and biceps. The gold and purple and red mixing like liquid nebulas on his skin, adding color to a canvas already sunkissed, smelling of the sea and imprinted with the heat of stars.  
  
Soon, the whole universe is smeared across his body, smudging in places where their limbs tangle and meet, galaxies transferring from his skin to his own. Sergio welcomes the mess gladly, feeling his handiwork ruin itself across his chest when Nonong pulls him on to his lap then closer by his thighs, squeezing him to his body with the use of star streaked arms. "Look at that," Nonong says, laughing in his ear. Running fingers through his hair. Sergio shivers, feels their worlds collide, and in this moment, where either of them begin or end, they don't know. All they know is that they do. They be. They are.  
  
Together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a private twitter account: Jovente HS AU where Joven is a reporter for the school paper and Enteng is a basketball player that Joven interviews

Joven can't concentrate.  
  
Vicente is so close, his hand resting on his knee, his legs practically intertwined with his, one in between Joven's, the other pressing innocently against the flank of Joven's right thigh. They're sat awfully close for a table so wide, their bodies curving toward each other, forming an alcove all on their own. There, words are exchanged of the business kind-- questions from Joven, longwinded answers from Vicente. Yet their eyes are having a different conversation, one that sends a thrill up Joven's spine every time Vicente laughs, every time he looks at him from under his lashes like that. Like he has a secret he only wants Joven, and no one else, to keep.  
  
They're almost done, however. Sooner than either would have liked. Vicente's grip lingers and so do Joven's eyes. The peace is about to be broken in a moment, and Joven mourns it before it's gone.  
  
"Ikaw naman tanungin ko." Vicente says, out of the blue. Joven blinks. Nods. "Pwede ba hingiin number mo?"  
  
Despite himself, Joven giggles. "Para po ba sa additional questions ito?"  
  
It's a game Vicente chooses to play. He leans forward, hand sliding up from Joven's knee to his lower thigh. "Depende sa questions-- bigyan mo nga ako ng example?"  
  
Joven grins. "How about, 'do you want to get some coffee some time?'"  
  
Vicente doesn't give an outright answer, but Joven figures his laughing smile is enough.


End file.
